Temptation
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Jungkook tiene la tentación de besar los labios de su hyung. BTS Pareja: Jinkook


Últimamente le pasaba su cabeza que al ver a Seok Jin le entraba la loca idea de querer besar los labios.

Y al principio creía que era un total locura, incluso se negaba rotundamente, pero cada vez fantaseaba más al respecto debido a que comúnmente cuando eran presentaciones a todos los están maquillando y claro está, les ponían un poco de labial.

Pero no sabía si las encargadas de maquillar a su hyung habían tomado el labial de ellas o simplemente se sentía tan tentado al respecto que no pudo apartar su vista de ellos en ningún momento en sus últimas presentaciones.

Se encontraba en su habitación reflexionando al respecto pero prefiero dejarlo a un lado. En serio que tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ideas totalmente raras, no es como si fuera gay, solo que cualquiera que pensará un atributo que más te llamé la atención de Jin, dirán sus labios gruesos.

Y se encontraba dibujando; justamente a su hyung mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos con una capucha en el jardín de la casa Siendo iluminado por la tenue luz del día debido a que ya iba acabar el día.  
Justo sintió como una mano tocó su hombro y volteó a ver de quién se trataba que no hizo más que sonreír al momento en que comenzó a sentir un par de dedos aparentando su cuello en forma de masaje, una costumbre que tenían entre ellos dos el más grande del grupo y el más pequeño.

-Te encuentras muy solo.

-Me gusta dibujar más cuando me encuentro solo- cerro su libreta antes de que viera el boceto que tenía y comenzará alardear Jin que lo dibujaba por la belleza que tenía.

-Woah, todos al parecer están ocupados y yo que tenía unas ganas de salir algún lado todos juntos.

Jungkook volteó a ver a su hyung, que hizo notar un ligero puchero, haciendo notar más los tentadores labios que quiere probar, pero no eran cosas para pensarlas en ese momento.

-¿A dónde tenía pensado ir?- pregunto curioso quitando su capucha y mirando a su acompañante.

-Iba a darme una escapada a comer.

-¡Espera, espera!- fue interrumpido antes de que el mayor terminara- ¿es donde creo que es?

Oh claro que ellos sabían perfectamente de qué lugar estaba hablando, ese lugar al cual ambos cuando ambos aun asistían a la academia, al lugar que les gustaba escarparse juntos después de una práctica de baile. Jin mostrando su sonrisa que hizo que Jungkook soltara un suspiro acompañado de una risa pequeña.

-¿Crees que sigan sirviendo los fideos de arroz?

-Podemos ir a comprobarlo- y con eso le dio una palmada en la espalda del menor sabiendo que este le iba a seguir.

Después de todo hace tiempo que Jungkook no tiene un momento a solas con Jin, no después de que BTS comenzó a hacerse mucho más conocido y reconocido y era muy poco el tiempo en que cada uno de ellos pasaba tiempo a solas o con los miembros en momentos de privacidad. La mayor parte del tiempo ya la pasaban todos juntos y se habían vuelto más unidos pero claro que de vez en cuando pasar tiempo de intimidad con alguno de estos a solas y fue una buena oportunidad para que ambos disfrutaran entre el menor y el mayor del este grupo.

Y en cuanto estaban en ese restaurante, que la última vez en la que habían ido fue antes de que este se graduara de la escuela.

-Lo fideos de arroz espero que tengan ese sabor tan delicioso.

-¿Cree que siga la panadería que estaba cerca de aquí?

-¡Ya! los postres horneados eran lo mejor de ahí.

-Debemos de ir por unos después de terminar de comer, hyung- agacho su mirada revisando su celular actualizando sus redes sociales a ver que se encontraba en estas, pero dejo de hacer esto debido a que Jin se le quedo mirando con algo de seriedad y luego una sonrisa se mostró.

Y entonces Jungkook solo se limitó a mirar esos labios gruesos y llamativos pero no fue tanto el tiempo debido a que el mayor le estaba mirando fijamente.

-Siento cuando aún te llevaba a la escuela, eras amas joven en ese tiempo, por no decir un niño.

-Pero seguía siendo más viejo, hyung- el mencionado solo se limitó a hacer un leve puchero con el ceño fruncido debido a este comentario y retornando sus ojos- eso fue antes de todo el éxito de Bantang, cuando después de las practicas me influías que nos escapáramos para venir a comer aquí.

-En ese tiempo eras tan inocente ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- entrecerró sus ojos apenas haciéndose notar mientras Jungkook sonreía divertido- cuando te decía que nos escapáramos te preocupabas rápidamente y aceptaban cuando yo invitaba.

-Ya le dije que usted es el causante de que seas así.

-Tks, este niño.

-¿Vas a invitar el día de hoy?.

* * *

Y la comida entre ambos fue construido haciéndose ver el amor fraternal que había entre ambos, pero claro que ambos ya estando de regreso al hogar de ambos, se quedaron un momento en lo que es la habitación del menor ya que era el único que no tenía una pareja de habitación y dormía solo (algunas ocasiones ya que también le gustaba meterse en la cama de Jin en algunas noches). Habían comprado un postre en la panadería de la cual hablaron mientras comían sus fideos de arroz, entonces comenzaron a disfrutar de este mientras seguían platicando de cosas que últimamente han pasado.

-Ha pasado tiempo y aun así sigue teniendo ese sabor que tanto me gusta.

-Y más cuando usted lo invita.

-Me la voy a cobrar más adelante, Jeon- y Seok Jin al ver que Jungkook tenía en la comisura de sus labios un poco de nata mientras masticaba, que por cierto parecía un conejito con sus cachetes llenos y masticando que se miraba adorable. Paso su pulgar en ese lugar limpiando su labio y se lo llevo el mismo lamiendo mientras seguía disfrutando de su postre mientras le seguía comentando algo al respecto que Jungkook no presto atención porque su mirada fue para los labios de mayor que se veían ligeramente rojizos debido a que con anterioridad este le había pedido prestado su protector labial sabor a fresa, ocasionando que tragara su postre y al momento de dar un sorbo a su leche mordió levemente su labio agachando su mirada un poco avergonzado por tener esos pensamientos de besarlo cuando este solo veía solo como un hermano menor de seguro.

Joder, su hyung era tan atractivo tal y como a cada rato lo repetía a sus fans y de vez en cuando hacia una que otra broma al respecto de su atractivo.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso- miró como Jungkook se levantó de su silla. No le había prestado atención y se levantó mejor para buscar alguna cosa en su habitación.

Pero Seok Jin le gustaba jugar con este cuando tenía la oportunidad y se acercó a abrazarlo por atrás y rodear sus brazos sobre su abdomen, cosa que Jungkook no hizo ninguna oposición ya que era algo tan común que hicieran entre los dos.

-Me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido Jungkookie- aunque no podía verlo, sabía que este hacía un ligero puchero- me haces sentir como si mi hermano pequeño creciera.

-Hyung, la cosa es que eres muy viejo.

-¡Deja de decir que soy viejo, niño maleducado!

Jungkook encontró lo que estaba buscando que era de sus protectores labiales que había comprado el otro día, mientras sentía como Jin le masajeaba su cuello.

-¿Cree que los protectores labiales sepan a cómo huelen?

-El que me diste sabe a fresa- soltó de repente al menor y ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-¡Woah! ¿Enserio?

-¿De qué es ese?

-De frambuesa- y Jungkook lo aplicó con el mismo y con su lengua solo probó un poco el producto y quedó algo impresionado debido a que si sabía a como decía- es verdad.

-¿Sabe a frambuesa?

-Si ¿Quiere probar?

Y le extendió el protector para que el mayor lo aplique con el mismo. Tan inocente Jungkook...

No sé esperaba a que lo probará, pero de sus mismos labios.

Fue un choque solamente, los primeros segundos Seok Jin permaneció quieto y Jungkook estaba con los ojos abiertos impresionado pero los abrió un poco más ya que prácticamente sin descaro alguno sintió como movía esos labios que tanto había tenido la tentación de besarlos el mismo pero pensaba que era una locura de su parte.

¿Qué su hyung lo haya hecho significa que también es una locura?

Pero no solo Seokjin se quedó en un simple beso, el movimiento que ambos ejercían fue suficiente para volver loco al menor pero cuando por mera curiosidad mordió el labio inferior del mayor el que este le diera el acceso al menor de adentrar su lengua, simplemente, le había encantado.

Además que era un sabor de frambuesa combinado con fresa, simplemente Jungkook no pudo tener una mejor combinación de sabores.

Al tener que separarse ambos, claro que fue con la respiración agitada, simplemente ambos se miraron pero Jungkook solo le miro con algo de curiosidad debido a que no sabía porque razón le había besado y si decía que era por probar si en verdad su protector labial era sabor frambuesa entonces era la excusa más absurda que no pondría un pero alguno de que lo repitiera en un futuro.

Joder, los labios de SeokJin eran mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, nunca creyó imaginar que su hyung le cumpliera una tentación de probar sus labios.

-…espere… ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

Y una sonrisa traviesa de parte de Jin se mostró.

-Por los últimos tres años, sí, pero gracias por notarlo.

Jungkook solo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa traviesa mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior aun recordando el sabor de los labios de Jin y mirándole directamente.

-Ya me cobre lo de la cena de hoy, con eso estoy conforme.

-Debería hacerlo más seguido, hyung.

 **FIN**


End file.
